shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gen Crimson
Introduction gen crimson is the captain of the ryukyu pirate crew. he was once a slave at tequlie wolf until the revolutionary army freed him had seen and winess the hypocrisy of the world and it's leaders he form his pirate crew with the dream of freeing the slaves in the world. Appearance gen is average height, he has short lenght blode hair, he wears a red and white leather jacket with a star on the backon of a black t-shrit,black leather jeans and black boot and fingerless gloves Personality gen is typically a laid back, carefree teenager but he is known became very serious when the time comes he is fearless and capable leader able to gain the aboslute trust of all his crewmates. Gen possesses a reckless streak and can also be very arrogant going as far as to put his whole crew up in a bet in a davy jones fight but ultimatly he would do anything to protect his crew and love ones althought gen seem to be a laid back idiot he's very perceptive able to see though most lies and hidden factor in people and his surrounding Abilities and Powers hand to hand gen is a above average fighter despite the fact he never had no formal training he combine his natural agility,reflexes,strength into his own unique freestyle fighting style gen has a natural talent in any aspect of combat his unrefined fighting style is used to his advantage in confusing his opponents perceptive and insightful Tactician Gen has been shown to be able to see the true nature of a person he is able to tell if someone lying or trying to hide something. in battle his is able to deduced his opponents skills and figuring out their weakness and exploiting them to his advantage Physical Strength gen has shown to have a inhuman levels of physical strength before he eat his devil fruit he could able to break steel chain and fling a man almost twice his size with little effort With one hand move large and heavy objects out of the way, He can also jump considerable distances(however since he eat his devil he can just fly to where ever he need to) Agility gen possesses seemingly inhuman flexibility and dexterity and speed being able to contort himself to effortlessly maneuver through most terrains. His agility and balance also border on impossible, he is also able to perform advanced flips and somersaults with ease and no training before he eaten his devil he was able to able to close a great amount of distance in a flash Endurance gen can endure tons of amount of pain able to shrug almost all injures and keep fighting (his devil fruit power give him a immunity to most fire,poison, ice attacks) Devil Fruit Gen has eaten hosha hosha no mi (hazard hazard fruit) the hoshasen is the of logia class. the fruit is a red and yellow kiwi with a the hazard symbol on it the hoshasen fruit turned gen into a radiation man with The power to manipulate subatomic particles to generate and emit toxic radioactivity. Gen uses this fruit to create balls,beams, and bullets of deadly radioactive energy, flight, create force fields, and emit electromagnetic radiation to deactivate machinery,energy absorption, x ray vision, and most non haki imbue attacks flow right though him as of now gen does not have full control of his power and has to limit the energy he use cause if he build up to much energy he could cause a nuclear fallout and destroy everything but it's been hint that his powers have unlimited amount of potential http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_fruit Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: gen has limited control of his busoshoku haki Relationships Crew Jeet Lee jeet and gen have a typical big brother little brother relationship with jeet bein the big brother and gen the little brother. Gen trusts jeet with his life and jeet feel the same, even tho they tend to argue and fight like brothers where gen makes fun of jeet stict honor code and viginity and jeet calling jeet a happy go lucky moron Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History 'Early life' Gen crimson was born feb, 21 on tequila wolf in the eastern blue his parents was slaves who have been force to construct a massive bridge that would connect various island together. as soon gen turned 9 the world nobles deem him old enough to work on the bridge too his father try to protest this and was shot and murder by the world noble leaving gen and his mother to fend for their self as time when on gen shown incredible levels of strength as he had to do his load of work and sometime cover for his mother who was starting to get wary and weak from the loss of husband . gen promised his mother that when he grew up and he would end all the injustice in the world and become a marine. one day while gen was working he saw a marine ship and thought that the marine was finally there to rescue the slaves and put an end to the horrible injustice but wh en the marines came on the bridge and look casually as if nothing wrong was going on right in front of them he realize that the world government must have always knew what was going on here and didn't bother to stop it that day on he vow that he would bring down the world government but his anger allow one of the world nobles overseeing the bridge to take notice of him and gen with no fear declare he would un-seat the unjust world nobles this cause the world noble to decreed gen kill for his blasphemy gen mother bearing not to lose another love one threw herself at the world noble in an act of desperation and told gen to run. gen at first try to fight all the world noble bodyguards but there was just too many of them so he ran and jump into the ocean and swim for his life with tears in his eye s over his loss mother who sacrifice cause enough of a riot that it allow gen to es cape.... 'Path to piracy' Gen swam for hours even days until his muscles starting to build fatigue and he starting to drown but just then a pirate ship come by and rescue gen the pirate ship belong to captain calico edwards. edwards gave Gen two options the position of cabin boy or he could fend for himself in the ocean so to stay alive he become the new cabin boy for the edwards pirates.In the beginning the edwards pirate treating gen like a slave but not nowhere near the level he was use to back at tequila wolf so it didnt better him to much matter fact sailing on the ocean free of the nobles and tequila wolf starting to give gen never look at freedom. one day while sailing near logue town the ship came under attack by a marine ship Gen was skipping his duties napping in a cupboard in the mess hall while the other edward pirates fought to defend their ship but in the end the all was captured expect captain edwards himself who was about to make his last stand just then three marines came flying out of the mess hall everybody with a shocked face look on as Gen wall out the mess hall yawning dragging a marine saying " what's all the fuss for? captain edwards and the crew was in total shock up until now they all believed gen was a weakling. just then the marine captain order his men to capture the lone boy so the rest of the marine charge at gen, gen respond with flinging the unconscious marine solider at the charge causing knocking several of them out he then proceed to sound destroy the remaining marine utilizing a freestyle form of fighting that non of the crew member have even seen flipping and blocking with his feet and swift movements Fighting solely on instinct he make it impossible for the marine to predict his next move as he has no rhythm or pattern to expoit.having all the marine solider under his order fall to one cabin boy and now having to face that same cabin boy and the captain of the ship the marine captain make a hastily retreat. as the marine retreat Gen jokingly ask captain edwards does saving y'all asses from the marine forgive me for skipping my duties captain edwards walk up to gen and look down and laugh and the whole crew join in. 'rising throught the ranks' after the in counter with the marines the crew started to treat gen with more respect seeing him as a valuable ally captain edwards also took a special interested in Gen but there's was one crewmates who didnt seems to like the sudden rise of gen and that was the first mate Demetrius Rex who saw Gen abilities and rise as a theat to his position. as time went on Gen become more accustomed to the pirate life and the freedom of the sea but his mind would always wander back to tequila wolf and the slaves and the bridge but he was powerless to do anything about it for the moment. by the time Gen turn 14 he was the third rank crewmates behind Rex (even tho some argue he was much stronger than the latter much to rex annoyance) seemingly getting stronger from every enemy pirate raid, fight, escape from marines, his growth seem unnatural captain edward even took gen under his wing teaching him the finer point of pirating and leading a crew and tactics trying to refine his natural talents with the crew whispering gen eventual promotion to first mate Rex seemingly benign jealousy soon turn to murdering envy but rex was no fool and knew he couldn't outmatched gen in a fair contest so he plan to wait to catch him off guard. one day while sailing back from the north blue to the east to trade some goods the crew came under attack from the marines led by captain very good a marine he captain the crew put of a good fight but the devil fruit power of very good was just too much for most of the crew Rex seeing this as his chance to discredit gen and get some renown try his hand against the marine captain and was utterly defeated seeing his crew about be captured captain Edwards was prepared to surrender but gen say "Let me have a crack at him" captain edwards try to protest that he was too much for gen but gen stood firm saying " you'll never know till you try" being this the frist time he even did battle with a devil fruit user gen didnt know how to approach so he came up with the plan to attack with limited strength until he could find a weakness but soon his effort became invain before the might of the beri beri no mi no matter how hard he hit very good he would separate into thousands of balls and then attack gen with the multitude of balls the crew beg gen to give up before he was kill but just then gen had come up with a way to defeat very good Gen then pick up a club and pointing to the sky and say "THIS ONE GOIN TO BE A GRAND SLAM" and then smile " GIMME YOUR BEST SHOT BALL MAN" furious very charge gen with all his power gen at first just stand there taking every attack taking a tremendous amount of damage seemingly defeated very good laugh and say "COCKY PUNKS SHOULD THEIR KNOW PLACE!!!!" he then charge Gen with his very own head Gen pick himself up, got into batting stance and smirk and say "THIS IS WHAT I WAS WAITING" realizing that gen truly had figure out his weakness very good yelled "OH $%$#%#@" but couldnt halt his speeding head and then BAM!!!!! gen crack very good head with an insane amount of power sending it into the sky(kinda like when team rocket blast off and make a that lil twilight noise Lols) gen then pointing the club AT THE REST OF THE MARINES and say"NOW WHO GOIN TO BE MY NEXT HOME RUN" the marines in fear claim that gen was a monster and then proceeding to jump overboard and swim for their lives leaving their marine battleship which all pirates know is a gold marine, especially since it's a hq marine captain ship who know's what treasures laid in wait for the crew overjoyed saying to yell "FRIST MATE GEN FRIST MATE GEN" gen went to help rex up only for rex to smack his hand away and say DONT GET COCKY I SOFTEN HIM UP FOR YOU" he then walks off... 'Reward and betryal' Three cheer for gen hip hip HOORAY the crew say as they load the treasure on the ship from the marine battleship, Rex refused to join in on the plundering on the loot gen thought it was best to talk to him but captain edward assure him that rex was jealous and would come around soon or later. that night there was a big feast to celebration the recent and captain edwards say he had a surprise to share with the crew so everybody was excited expect rex of course but he too was intested to see what was the big surprise was "I HOPE THE SUPRISE IS FLUFFY BEDS THOSE HANDMICKS ARE A REAL KILLER ON THE BACK" Gen thought captain edwards finally stood up to make an announcement "PIPE DOWN YOU FOOLS I WANNA THAT LOOT WE COLLECTED YESTERDAY HAS FINALLY GIVEN US ENOUGH TO BRAVE THE GRAND LINE AND NOT ONLY THAT ON BOARD THE MARINE BATTLESHIP I DISCOVERED A DEVIL FRUIT NOW USUALLY ON ANY PIRATE THE RULE IS WHOEVER FIND THE FRUIT SHOULS EAT IT BUT I THINK THIS TIME THERE'S SHOULD BE A EXPECTION SEEING HOW NONE OF THIS WOULD BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT GEN SO I HEREBY PRESENT THIS FRIUT AND....POSITION AS MY RIGHT HAND AND FIRST MATE TO GEN CRIMSON" before any could congratulate Gen, Rex flew into a rage "HOW DARE YOU PICK THIS WHELP OVER ME AFTER ALL THE YEARS I SWEAR UNDER YOU OLD MAN THAT FRUIT IS RIGHTFUL MINES I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS" with that rex stormed out the mess hall, Gen try to chase after him but captain edwards say let him go dont let him ruin the party and everybody continued to party but gen went to the deck for some fresh air everything had happen real fast and he needed time to process. on the deck gen look up into the dark starry sky and thought back on his promise he made to himself and to his mother just "YOU KNOW WHEN I FIRST MET YOU I KNEW YOU WAS SPECIAL" Gen turn to see captain edwards next to him looking up at the sky too "I THINK YOUR GOING TO BE DESTINED FOR GREAT THINGS IN THE FUTURE WHO KNOWS SOMEDAY YOU MIGHT TAKEOVER THE EDWARDS PIRATES" Gen thought about that for a second than smirk and say "MAYBE THEN I'LL ACTUALLY GET TO SLEEP IN A BED CAPT" they both laughed and continued to look up into the sky and future. GEN WAKE UP! gen slowly awoke to the smell of smoke and wondered what's going on ? he walk on the deck only to find out that ship was on fire shock he hurry to wake up the other crewmates but when he went into the crew quarters he was horrified to find almost all them was murdered in their sleep only the cook was left barely alive gen try to get him to the infamy but the cook say was useless as he come felt his time coming but before he did he wanted to tell Gen who the person set the ship on fire and murder the crew he say it was Rex and to go see if the captain was alright he then die in gen arms, gen then close his eyes and flew off ot the captain room to find captain edwards in a pool of his only blood "GEN IT WAS REX THAT IDIOT STOLE ALL THE LOOT I SHOULD OF SEEN THIS COMING HE WAS ALWAYS FULL OF AMBITIONS AND GREED I WAS A FOOL BUT I DIDNT LET HAVE THIS" Captain edwards handed Gen the devil fruit "I'M SORRY GEN MY BOY I GUESS I WOULD BE ABLE TO SEE YOU FULFILL YOUR DREAMS BUT I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF" and with that captain edwards passed away overcome with grief Gen carry captain edwards body to the last life boat and row to the nearest island and giving a proper send off at sea. Gen added on another promise to himself to get revenge on REX!!!!!!! 'The power to change the world' Gen made it to an uncharted jungle island that's seem unpolluted but had many ferocious beasts. with his mind on rex and the rest of the crew he almost forgot he hasn't eaten in three days, with all the animals in jungle he could just go hunting but weak for the journey to the island his strength was low and he didn't bring no ration from the ship so all he had been the devil fruit but he hesitated cause the fruit could give him a great power but at the same time he wouldn't be able to swim ever again and there's was the chance the power could something useless but in the end his hunger had decided for him and he stuff the whole fruit in his mouth and ate it at first the fruit just tasted really bad but just then Gen stomach starting to hurt and his intestine felt their was on fire this could one be one and only one aliment FOOD POISONING!!!!!!!! and with food poisoning comes DIARRHEA!!!.....Gen dash thought the forest to find a suitable privy he soon come upon a huge tree he smash the inside to make it hollow and he then relive himself. after he started to feel better he notice that some how his body felt strange but at that moment he was attack by a huge furious bear, caught off pondering this weird feeling he wasn't able to retaliate so out of sheer desperation he put his hand to try to stop the bear advancing but then out his hand he blast the bear with some unknown energy beam that instantly roast the bear.....astonished by this he was curious at what power that the devil fruit has given him but it wondering about it would do little since he didn't know too much about devil fruit anyway but he did know that he needed to learn control over his power, now from what he knew about devil fruits there was three classes of devil fruit first there was the paramecia then there's was the zoan and last was the logia. the paramecia was said to give the user a super human ability while the zoan give you the ability to transforms into an animals and the logia the rarest of the classes give the user the ability to transform themselves into an element so which class of fruit has he eaten? Gen thought it couldnt be a zoan fruit as he was able to shoot beams of energy so that narrow it down to paramecia and logia. gen decided that the best to way to learn able his powers was to trained them so he was going to stay on the island for a couple of years to learn how to control his powers...... For more of the adventures of Gen crimson Click here Major Battles numerous marines/ won captain very good/ won Quotes SEA KING PIZZA!!!!!!!!! Power is just the means, convintion is the end! i love my x-ray vision '' ''touch my nakema and i'll be force to erase you from this world Trivia Gen appearance is based off rock howard from SNK Playmore Gen favorite food is sea king pizza Gen is known to use his x-ray vision to cheat at games, peep at ladies, and to look in people pockets Gen is the ladies man of the crew and also the super star as he idolize like a super star for his good looks and cool attitude Gen theme song is Number one by Hazel Fernandes (commonly heard in Bleach) Related Articles Pages relating to the character in this wiki External Links Pages relating to the character NOT from this wiki. Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:East Blue Characters Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Captain Category:Ryukyu Pirate Crew Category:Human